Pokémon: Adventures of Kage Oakheart: Episode 3
by KageOakheart
Summary: Kage Oakheart from Azalea town gets his first meeting with a mystic man from the sinister Team Luna...


The mighty Slowbro, at least five feet tall, crouched, and prepeared to swing its mighty tail. It aimed for Sally. Kage was both scared and angry. Why would that stupid pokémon attack the one Kage loved? He ran for the slowbo, and was just about to throw himself before it to shield Sally, when he heard a noise.

"Chaaaar!" Someone had sent out a pokémon. And obviously, it was Sally. Kage saw that the pokémon she had sent out was a charmander.

"Charmander!" Sally shouted "Give´m an ember!"

Charmander jumped against slowbro, opening its fiery mouth, letting out several small flames that scorched the slowbro, without bigger effect. Instead, the slowbro shot out a beam of water that hit charmander right on.

"Chaaaaar….." Charmander fell to the ground, fainting.

"No! charmander, get back!"Sally said, returning the pokémon into its pokéball.

"It's a water pokémon."Kage said."Fire attacks will be ineffective against it!"

"Well….i noticed that…" Sally answered.

"Do you have any more pokémon?" Kage asked, hopefully.

"No."Sally Answered.

When the slowbro charged at them, they prepared for running. If they didn't run, they would meet death by slowbro. But something was wrong with it. It rolled eyes, and in some way, it was…..quick? slowbro´s are not quick. Slowbros sleep rather than battling. But when the slowbro lashed out with its tail, something happened. There was the odd light again! The pokémon he had seen! It flew rght against slowbro, and with one single mighty attack, it felled the giant pokémon. And just as quick as it came, it dissapeared.

Kage and the others were shocked. They looked at the big monster, and to each other, and then they walked home, still not believing what they had seen.

"Sally?" Kage asked.

"Yes?"

"How come you had a pokémon?" Well, you see, I kept it secret to surprise you. I got it yesterday from proffesor Elm."

"Oh! I see." Kage answered. "Its my turn…..Hey! I almost forgot! Prof. Elm would come to my house in about ten minutes ago!" Kage was good at forgetting things when he read. He dreamed himself out of thye real world, and in to his own. This evening, prof. Elm had promised to come to Kage´s house with a pokémon for him, and a pokédex to fill with all kinds of pokémon facts.

"Sorry, gotta go! Thea, come on!" Kage said, and turned to sally. "Oh, and..um…thanks for trying to save me back there."He said quietly.

"Its nothing"Sally answered, hugging him softly. Then she let go, and took her brother with her and ran for the village.

"Oohoo!" Thea said mockingly. "Look at that, will you! Got yourself a girlfriend, havent you?

"Shut up, Thea!" Kage said. But in fact, he felt warm inside, and he could still feel the hug Sally had given him.

"Lets go." He said.

Azalea town was a small, rather calm village in the Jotho region. The about two hundred residents lived peacefully there. But he still wondered what had happened to that slowbro. Those pokémon were friendly! When they reached Azalea town, Thea and Kage saw a police car. Polices? In Azalea town? Kage knew that about 4 years ago, some evil team called team rocket had stolen slowpoke tails from the cave, but since a brave young trainer called Gold had defeated them, they had never returned. But now he caught a glimpse of two polices dragging someone with them for the car. It was an adult man with red hair, and grey clothing. His clothes were decorated with a big "L", and in his belt Kage saw pokéballs. Kage ran towards him.

"Mister?" He asked one of the polices.

"Get away, kiddo. Cant you see we are busy?"

Kage did notbother to ask the polices anything. The man in the grey suit looked at him furiously. Kage turned around, and ran for his house. His mom and dad might know something about the man in the grey suit. Kages mom, Mary, had brown hair and big, friendly eyes. She welcomed Kage and Thea as they came in.

"Well hello! How was the lecture?" Mary said.

"Mom, who was that man in the grey clothes?"Kage asked.

"He is a bandit. He came alone in the night….to….. He made the pokémon fight with some kind of potion he gave it."

"He is a member of Team Luna!" A strange voice said. The voice came from the kitchen, were Kage´s father, Pete, sat. Pete was blond, and was a tall, muscular man. He had once been a pokémon trainer in his youth. Across the dining table, sat a man in a white robe. It was Prof. Elm.

"Hello Kage and Thea!" Kages father said. "This man here is proffessor Elm!"

"Hi Prof.!" Kage said.

"Good afternoon, kage!" The slender man with beige-brown hair asked. Prof. Elm was a happy man in his thirties, with big glasses and a stub of beard.

"I think you know why I am here, " Elm said. "I am here to give you your trainer license."


End file.
